


Hophie Outshot

by CrazedFangirl7051



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Idk what to put for a 233 word fanfic, Kissing, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedFangirl7051/pseuds/CrazedFangirl7051
Summary: It is what it is, it's a Hort/Sophie oneshot.





	Hophie Outshot

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest ONESHOT you will ever read!!

Sophie and Hort. Hort and Sophie. Their shadows silhouetted against the moon. From afar they looked like two teenagers trying for True Love, but True Love does not exist for villains. 

"I know we can't together and, and, and I just, it's just" Sophie studdered, golden hair glowing in the moonlight. "I can't help but feel something." she looked up at Hort, eyes shining with tears, hoping he would deny what she just said, that they could be together. But there was none. He just looked defeated. 

Wiping away her tears Sophie continued, "I can't keep going on pretending nothing is wrong, pretending that I don't feel how I feel-" she stopped and slowing turned away from him. 

Hort could tell she was sobbing for her shoulders shook. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He slowly turned her around so she was facing him.

Pulling her hands away from her face, Hort said quietly, "Sophie after tonight we need to forget all of this. Bury your feelings deep in your heart." she had stopped sobbing but the tears were still streaming down her face.

"Hort, how can I? When, when, I-I love you!" Sophie said throwing her arms around Hort's neck. 

Looking into her teary eyes, Hort said, "Whatever happens next just always remember this moment." 

Then leaning in Hort pressed his soft lips to Sophie's and whispered, "I love you." 

 

 


End file.
